MAYA SCOTT
"Please if I am a waste of air then who's the bitch who's breathing it" -Maya Scott Maya Scott (Born May 21st, 2001) is one of the six main characters in Reunited. She is a seventeen year old aspiring Street Artist student at Eden State Academy. She was born and raised in Davenport by her two parents, her fathered died when she was Twelve due to cancer. He was 'replaced' a few years later by her new step father Anthony Caulfield. After ending up in detention for getting in a fight with Ashley Calloway. She ends up in detention with her six old friends from middle school. Though she is hesitant at first to find out the mystery, but soon joins the journey of the case of what happened to her old friend Chloe Davis. Personality Maya is a stubborn, mischievous, and rebellious young woman. She is the archetypal punk-rocker, expressed in both her artistic taste and style. She loves to get high, drink beer, and can be described as bold and outgoing. She has a big mouth often making snarky comments, acts fearless and loves to take risks, which often gets her in trouble. She doesn't show kindness very often and in realistic situations she will always be the one to step up and constantly tell the truth. She can be prone to angry outbursts, and has serious issues with abandonment and trust after her father's death, which is now replaced by her step father. She sometimes is very insensitive to other people's feelings, and may act selfish and possessive, always wanting her loved ones' attention for herself and getting jealous and resentful if they don't spare their time for her or don't act her way. She can also be very irrational and irresponsible, which often takes the form of blaming others for situations out of their control and avoiding any responsibility of damage caused by herself. She finds comfort in the new girl Alexa Anderson who she finds herself devoted to. When Chloe's death comes to view, Maya becomes devastated with the idea as she didn't want to believe yet another person has left her life just as her father did. During the grief, her personality seems to grow a lot, since she finds new strength in reuniting with the friends who she loves and trusted from history. Before The Death In middle school Maya was still dealing with her father's death, losing a parent is never easy and it took a very large toll on Maya's world as she always used to smile and laugh, but gradually became more resentful of her life without her father. Finding the group was like a lifeline for Maya as she needed that kind of support system in her life. But because of the death impacting her life, Maya started getting more rebellious, hanging around with bad boys, taking drugs and running away from home. She also hard a very hard time as she started to deal with her sexuality, it was easier to push the fact of being a lesbian aside because back then it was only just coming out to being okay. With the pressure of her father dying she did not want to put her mother under any stress with her coming out. She always felt like she constantly was feeling everything too much, and because of that it was hard to process what was going on in the inside that she could ever let out.